Episode 5740 (21st April 2004)
Plot Todd won't talk to Sarah about what's wrong with him. Sophie spills the beans about Rosie. Rosie says she was with David but Sally sniffs out the truth and Craig has to admit everything. Sally tells Craig that she has no intention of letting him drag her daughter down. Mike puts Penny off when she suggests a party introducing him to family and friends. Karl shows off about his night with a rugby player. Todd can't hide his distress. Sally has a go at Tommy for letting Craig run wild, insulting the Harris family in general. Todd can't bring himself to go home and lets himself into Eileen's house. Sensing that Todd needs to talk, Eileen gets rid of Jason. Mike's insurance company finally pays up and he tells Fiz that he'll be opening up the factory. Candice is disappointed to hear that Tim Marsden will be going skiing for ten days. Audrey is convinced that he must be married. Maya has hired a larger car for the evening, for another game of "hunt the doggie". Sally tells Rosie that she has to dump Craig if she wants to be a star. Audrey thinks that Todd is probably nervous of his forthcoming responsibilities, but Sarah should find out for definite. Todd is distraught and admits to Eileen that he's unhappy trying to please everyone but himself. She's stunned when Todd admits that he's in love with a "he" - Karl. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Tim Marsden - Daniel Pape Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Coronation Street Garage *Rosamund Street *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Staff canteen Notes *Shelley Unwin (Sally Lindsay) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen's suspicions about Todd prove correct; and Sally gives Rosie an ultimatum. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,270,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster: "Before you came on the scene Rosie never used to lie or go behind my back. Dragging her away from her dance classes. And I know why - jealousy! 'Cos Rosie's going to go somewhere, be somebody, not like you. You'll never amount to anything. You'll probably end up messing around under cars like your father!" Craig Harris: "Like Rosie's dad, you mean?" Category:2004 episodes